This invention relates to a carrier suitable for lifting a block of material, and more particularly to a carrier for lifting a block of salt.
One particularly arduous task is the handling of large salt blocks. It is always desirable to simplify work that must be done. These blocks are handled by cattle feeders and by home owners. The cattle feeders handle the blocks because the salt is a necessary, nutritional element in the raising of the cattle. It is always desirable to put out the salt blocks for the cattle to lick. To do this requires lifting and handling of salt blocks.
The homeowner uses the salt blocks in a water softener. The salt block also is the more efficient way to use salt in a water softener. Nevertheless, the salt block is not favored by the homeowner because of its bulkiness and its difficulty to handle. It thus becomes desirable to provide a device permitting simplified handling of salt blocks.
Grippers are known for grabbing blocks of material. Some of these grippers are too sharp and cut the salt block when used therewith. Other grippers do not have a simplified release mechanism. Still other grippers are heavy and cumbersome to use. Such grippers do not overcome the problems or simplify and reduce the effort required to lift or otherwise maneuver a salt block.
The desirability of developing a device suitable for lifting or otherwise handling a salt block thus becomes extremely clear.
If a lighter weight gripper can be successfully developed, sufficient strength must be maintained to handle the weight of the salt block. It is difficult to maintain the strength to handle the weight of the salt block while at the same time providing a device which can be easily released from the salt block. Thus, problems abound in developing a device to handle a salt block.